


Человечность

by Anonymous



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Cyborgs, Implants, M/M, Medical Kink, exploring peter's guilt, not exactly a dub-con but a little bit abusive anyway, set during annihilation, slightly disturbing kinks, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты не перестанешь быть человеком вот так, — сказал Ричард. — Тебе нужно стать конченой тварью, чтобы перестать быть человеком. Если ты подохнешь на поле боя, то обеспечишь себе рай. А это идёт вразрез с твоим планом. Если у тебя есть план. У тебя есть план?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человечность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Даже в гари, грязи и копоти кри оставались чистыми. При взгляде на них Ричарду хотелось вымыться, а ещё лучше — вытянуться по струнке, как перед вышестоящими офицерами.  
Приходилось одёргивать самого себя. Это он, чёрт возьми, был тут главнокомандующим, и пусть он плевать хотел на субординацию, полное равнодушие кри его нервировало.  
Вместе с их долбаной чистотой. Наверное, если вылить на голову рядовому-кри ведро помоев, он всё равно будет выглядеть чище и опрятнее, чем самый ухоженный из землян.  
— Что там? — спросил Ричард, практически заставляя себя смотреть в глаза девушке-кри.  
Ей, судя по лицу, было наплевать. Может, всё дело было в их коже, толстой, как слоновья, не годящейся для мимики.  
— Ничего не теряли, Прайм? — ровно спросила она.  
Ричард скривился.  
— Самое худшее в вас, — сказал он, — это когда вы решаете, что вам под силу сарказм и ирония.  
Кри молча повернулась и пошла в сторону одной из комнат, и Ричард решил бы, что она обиделась, если бы кри вообще это умели.  
— Достали из-под завалов, — сказала она, когда он подошёл.  
Ричард только вздохнул.  
В ответ Питер развёл руками, словно пытаясь сказать: «Ну, случается». Говорить он не мог: что-то распороло ему горло, выдернув наружу трахею, которую кри уже заменили омерзительными на вид окровавленными трубками. Ричард видел, как при малейшем движении сокращались вокруг них мышцы.  
Питеру сказочно повезло: большая часть органов у него была имплантированная, иначе он бы и до прихода кри не дожил — истёк кровью или задохнулся бы.  
— Жить будет? — спросил Ричард у кри.  
— Здесь очень плохая аппаратура, — ответила она. — Он не умрёт, поток крови и воздуха восстановлен. Но мы не можем гарантировать, что получится восстановить речевые функции.  
Это было скверно — советы он давал действительно хорошие. И его трепотня здорово снимала напряжение во время скучных дежурств.  
Челюсть Питера была плотно скована какой-то стальной конструкцией, которая делала его лицо ещё менее человеческим. Словно с киборга содрали верхний слой кожи, обнажив металлический череп.  
Наверное, пытался говорить, и кри в типичной для них тактичной манере заткнули ему рот.  
— Стоп, — сказал Ричард. — А есть он как будет? Пить?  
— Пока — всё внутривенно. Нужные растворы есть, — ответила кри. — Если он не будет говорить и травмировать заживающие мышцы, намордник с него снимут  
Питер всем своим видом дал понять, что будет.  
— Не будет, — сказал Ричард. — Беру под свою ответственность.  
— Хорошо. Снимем.  
— Что ещё? Мне нужно, чтобы он говорил. Когда вы это исправите?  
Сначала он хотел сказать «почините», будто речь шла о дающей осечку винтовке, но в последний момент передумал.  
— Когда уйдём с планеты, — сказала кри. — Я уже подала запрос на запчасти. Империя Кри готова предоставить их Объединённому фронту безвозмездно.  
Было некое «но» в её словах. Но нужно ли, словно хотела сказать она. Но имеет ли смысл? Но не проще было бы оставить его так, пустить в расходники? На войне гибли и за меньшее, а импланты кри стоили баснословных денег.  
Намёк Ричард проигнорировал.  
— Поднимайся, Квилл, — сказал он, — хватит отлёживаться. Дела не терпят.  
— Нет, — качнула головой кри, положив ладонь Питеру на плечо, — он не доделан. Мы ждали вашего решения.  
— Моего решения? — не понял Ричард, и кри сказала — так, словно говорила об обычной процедуре вроде удаления сгнившего зуба:  
— Делать операцию или избавить его от мучений.  
Питер так показательно выдохнул, что из носа у него хлынула кровь, растекаясь по металлу намордника и плотно сомкнутым губам. Он даже не подумал её стереть.  
— Мучений? — поражённо переспросил Ричард, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом. Она что, предлагала его усыпить? Как животное? — Вы чокнутые? Мне нужен мой чёртов адъютант. И чем целее, тем лучше.  
— Хорошо, Прайм, — сказала ему кри. — Мы готовы начать сейчас, но у нас не хватает рук. Вы подержите его?  
Ричард недоумевающе поднял бровь, и кри продолжила, терпеливо, будто разъясняла всё неразумному ребёнку:  
— Он машина. На машину не действуют обезболивающие.  
У Ричарда пропал дар речи; Питер же, напротив, выглядел так, словно ему отчаянно хотелось съязвить. Он не оскорблялся, когда его называли машиной, ему было наплевать, когда с ним обходились как с вещью. Но вынужденное молчание явно причиняло ему сплошной дискомфорт.  
— Вы ему наживо трубки вставляли, что ли? — потрясённо спросил он. Кри кивнула.  
Это был первый раз с начала войны, когда Ричард задумался, чувствует ли Питер боль. Раньше он принимал это за данность: любой человек мог испытывать боль, Питер был человеком, следовательно, и он её чувствовал. По нему никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка — ни когда он огребал на поле боя, ни когда Ричард терял над собой контроль в постели. Любое насилие Питер сносил спокойно, а когда его трепало особенно сильно — отпускал язвительные ремарки.  
— Ему больно? — спросил он напрямую у кри. — Киборгам вообще бывает больно?  
— Разумеется, — ответила кри, и в лице её, бесстрастном, Ричард снова разглядел лёгкое недоумение, будто вопрос был идиотским. — Некоторым киборгам удаляют нервные окончания, их заменяют программным обеспечением. Боль естественна для большинства гуманоидов. Это простейшая встроенная система обнаружения неполадок.  
Ричард не удержался и посмотрел на Питера. Тот пожал плечами в ответ. Да что там, словно говорил он, ерунда, терранский курс биологии в старших классах.  
Кровь закончила течь из его носа и теперь сворачивалась на лице коркой. Она создавала странный контраст с его имплантами, будто кто-то размазал краску по металлу. На развороченную шею Ричард старался не смотреть, но взгляд сам собой упирался в рану.  
— Давайте закончим с этим побыстрее, — сказал Ричард, и кри, кивнув, отправилась за инструментами и врачами.  
Они остались вдвоём. Ричард обошёл койку под внимательным взглядом человеческого глаза Питера, сел на изголовье верхом и за плечи потянул Питера на себя. Это было привычное, простое движение, и Питер доверчиво откинулся на спину, посмотрев на Ричарда внизу вверх.  
— Болит? — спросил Ричард. — Тебе нужно говорить, когда болит. Или орать. Люди орут, если не могут терпеть.  
Питер молчал (разумеется, он молчал) и смотрел Ричарду в лицо. И так тёмный, сейчас его глаз казался полностью чёрным, как расплавленный битум.  
— Но ты терпишь, — продолжил Ричард, касаясь кончиками пальцев распотрошённого горла. Под тонкой кожей двигались мышцы и механизмы. Одна из трубок мерно пульсировала — отсчитывала удары сердца. — Думаешь, что так будешь выглядеть круче? Или убьёшься быстрее?  
Договорить он не успел — в комнату вернулась кри с двумя спутниками. За собой они тащили передвижной столик с инструментами.  
— Держите голову, Прайм, — велела кри, без лишних слов перетягивая Питеру запястья и щиколотки ремнями.  
Стащив перчатки, Ричард зажал его голову между ладонями. Под пальцами волосы Питера были жёсткими и липкими от грязи. Смотреть особо не хотелось — хотелось уставиться в окно на рыже-серую пустошь, поросшую мёртвой травой, или сослаться на неотложные дела, чтобы уйти раньше, чем запахнет палёным мясом. Но Питер смотрел на него, и в какой-то момент Ричарду померещилось, что во взгляде его появился страх.  
Отворачиваться он не стал.  
Было мерзко — все медицинские процедуры кри были мерзкими, пусть и отдавали стерильной бездушностью. Трубки и провода они сплетали как нити, пропускали через живую плоть и спаивали с ней, будто чинили электронику в старой стиральной машинке. Через полчаса затекли руки, потому что Питер действительно пытался вырваться, и тогда Ричард подтянул на койку ноги и сжал его голову коленями.  
Ещё через полчаса глаз Питера закатился, и он потерял сознание. Всё время до этого он молчал, даже не хрипел, только морщился непарализованной половиной лица.  
Ричард выпустил его голову.  
— Не гуманнее было его сразу вырубить? — спросил он у кри.  
На него уставились три пары глаз.  
— Гуманнее? — спросила девушка-кри, и тогда Ричард просто развернулся и ушёл.  
  
  
Он около часа без особого смысла бродил по заставе, пока не понял, что от духоты сворачиваются лёгкие. Тогда он посмотрел напоследок на пустое небо, затянутое жёлтыми облаками, и пошёл обратно.  
Империя Кри оставила человечество далеко позади. Научившись выращивать органы, они победили смерть. Но нужно было оказать большую услугу кри, чтобы они отремонтировали тело существа, не делившего с ними одну кровь.  
Интересно, где в их бесконечной очереди желающих обрести новые органы значился Квилл? И захочет ли этого он сам — потративший столько времени, чтобы лишить себя человеческого облика?  
В палате кри уже не было, Питер мирно спал (лежал без сознания), казалось, даже не сменив позы. На его руках и ногах всё ещё были ремни, но намордник убрали, как и обещали.  
Всё тут, в этой занюханной палате на богом забытой планете, которую пощадили даже войска Аннигилуса, отливало чистотой. Единственным грязным пятном тут был Питер.  
На месте горла у него было что-то, похожее на металлическую змеиную шкуру, искусственную кольчугу из материалов, по химическим свойствам неотличимых от человеческой кожи. В тусклом свете она переливалась, и Ричард, не удержавшись, тронул её кончиками пальцев.  
Она была тёплой на ощупь. Ближе к затылку она перетекала в мягкую человеческую кожу, чтобы замкнуться на стальных шейных позвонках. В этом было что-то жуткое, притягательное и отвратительное одновременно. Недочеловек-недомашина.  
Ричард почти вздрогнул, когда поймал на себе взгляд Питера. Из угла его глаза к виску шла влажная дорожка — почему-то это почти напугало Ричарда, но он подавил это чувство, смахнул его прочь, как надоедливое насекомое.  
— Вот и всё, старина, — сказал он, отодвигаясь, чтобы разомкнуть ремни на руках и ногах. Питер попытался сесть, и Ричард подставил ему плечо, а потом неловко обнял одной рукой, свободной растирая ссадину на запястье. Он не видел, как Питер рвался из ремней, и теперь отчего-то ощущал стыд.  
Они сидели неподвижно пару минут, пока Питер не повернул голову и не поцеловал Ричарда, с непривычной для него решительностью, удерживая ладонями за голову. На вкус этот поцелуй был как кровь вперемешку с металлом.  
Ричард ответил на него, закрыв глаза.  
  
***  
Им пришлось остаться на заставе дольше, чем они планировали. Аннигиляционная волна утихла, притаившись для следующей атаки, и небо над их головами было чистым.  
С Питером Ричард не говорил несколько дней, но видел его временами — пробиравшимся от палатки к палатке, или молчаливо стоявшим среди других солдат Фронта. На собраниях он тоже был, но не по правую руку Ричарда, как тот привык, а в толпе.  
Делать в тягостные часы ожидания было нечего. Многие пили или глушили страх инопланетной наркотой. Некоторые отсыпались на дни вперёд. Ричард не мог спать и не мог пить — поэтому всё свободное время проводил с Гаморой.  
Она выматывала его до полубессознательного состояния, эффективнее, чем любая выпивка, и Ричарда немного задевала мысль о том, что человеческое в нём такого не выдержало бы. Но тупой огонь, медленно разваливавший к чертям его рассудок, Гамора давила с той же лёгкостью, с которой разламывала черепа. Ричард понятия не имел, зачем делал это — из скуки ли, из страха свихнуться или из любви, но ему некогда было выяснять.  
Но ревность точила его, как червь, когда он видел полуобнажённую Гамору гуляющей по заставе. Ей был нипочём ядовитый местный воздух, она не чувствовала холода и жара. Остервеневшие от тоски солдаты провожали её вожделеющими взглядами, но стоило ей повернуться, как взгляды утыкались в землю.  
  
Небо было чистым.  
  
Он натолкнулся на Питера абсолютно случайно: тот сидел на склоне одного из холмов и, как показалось поначалу Ричарду, слушал музыку. Но наушники-капли отходили не от его ушей, а от висков. В руках он держал прямоугольный планшет размером с ладонь.  
— Пит? — окликнул его Ричард, и Питер улыбнулся, всё той же кривой односторонней улыбкой. — Что это?  
Питер развернул планшет экраном к Ричарду. На плоской поверхности появились буквы крийского алфавита:  
«Нейронный ретранслятор, — было написано там. — Выменял у одного немого».  
— На что выменял? — озадаченно спросил Ричард. Питер хмыкнул. — У него есть функция головой ретрансляции?  
«Есть, — появилось на экране, — но мне не нравится, как звучит мой голос».  
Ричард опустился на землю рядом с ним. Он вдруг понял, что им особо не о чем было говорить за пределами войны, но не говорить считал неправильным. Нечестным.  
Ему хотелось спросить, почему Питер перестал к нему приходить.  
— Как ты? — спросил он вместо этого.  
Крийские каракули сложились в фразу: «Много слушаю. Мне не особо нравится. Говорить мне нравится больше».  
— Конечно, — усмехнулся Ричард, — языком ты пользуешься даже лучше, чем пистолетами...  
Прозвучало двусмысленно, и Ричард поймал на себе долгий и немного насмешливый взгляд.  
— Я не о том, — продолжил он. — Болит?  
«Я думал, — немедленно ответил Питер, — что мы закончили с нравоучениями на эту тему».  
— Болит? — настойчиво повторил Ричард, и Питер поморщился.  
«Не больше и не меньше, чем другие».  
— Ты никогда не говорил, что импланты болят, — сказал Ричард.  
«Зачем мне было говорить?»  
И впрямь, подумал Ричард. Он бы не смог ничего сделать. Кри не могли ничего сделать, и он не смог бы, и наплевать на весь чёртов Корпус.  
Он снова подумал о волшебной биоинженерии Империи Кри, о том, что они могли заново пересобрать любое живое существо, вырастить вокруг мозга новое тело. Эта мысль захватила его с неожиданной силой. Он никогда не знал Питера до того, как импланты его изуродовали.  
— Ты хотел бы снова стать человеком? — спросил он, не подумав, что говорит. Вышло почти оскорбительно — словно Ричард не считал Питера человеком.  
Он ждал отповеди, но вместо этого получил фразу: «Тебе противно?»  
Питер не выглядел оскорблённым, скорее просто заинтересованным. Словно его вопрос касался чего-то временного, вроде одежды, причёски, незначительной ерунды.  
— Мне противно, Квилл? — спросил Ричард, чувствуя на языке горечь. — Как ты думаешь, мне противно?  
Он спросил это — и задумался сам. Было ли ему противно? В первый раз — больше любопытно, но Питер тогда даже не раздевался, и Ричард сдирал с него одежду сам.  
Его тело выглядело так, словно какой-то псих смешал в котле куски мяса и металла, а потом сшивал всё это вместе, наобум доставая детали. Человек-машина-машина-человек. Металлические вены вздувались под человеческой кожей. В металлических венах текла человеческая кровь. Или не человеческая, Квилл же был полукровкой — отчего-то этот факт со страстью обсасывали на каждом углу.  
— Мне не противно, — сказал он скорее самому себе, чем Питеру, — и никогда не будет противно.  
Питер промолчал, и Ричард продолжил, слыша как со стороны собственный голос, хриплый и почти срывающийся:  
— Ты придёшь?  
«Я был занят, — появилось на планшете, — но я приду, Нова Прайм».  
Он ухмылялся. В этот момент Ричард его почти ненавидел.  
  
***  
Он думал, что может управлять Гаморой. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что Гамора позволяла ему собой управлять — когда у неё было настроение.  
Он думал, что ломает Питера, как детскую игрушку, крушит и сминает, подавляет, заставляет подчиниться. И осознание, что Питер позволял вытирать собой пол, стало для него откровением.  
Когда Питер не мог получить желаемого от Ричарда, он шёл к другим. По заставе ходили слухи. Слухи волочились за Квиллом, как смерть за спидозной шлюхой, и Ричарду хотелось думать, что ему наплевать, но ревность всё равно была где-то здесь, почти как в моменты, когда он замечал чужие похотливые взгляды на груди Гаморы.  
Но все отводили глаза от Питера, когда натыкались на него за пределами круга для совещаний. Словно он был прокаженным. Может, и был: Ричард ничего не знал про его прошлое, и сплетни о нём разнились.  
Говорили, что Квилл учинил геноцид ещё в те времена, когда носил форму Звёздного лорда.  
Говорили, что Квилл был ублюдком какого-то императора. Говорили (те же самые люди), что Квилл был императорской блядью.  
Говорили, что Квилл был роботом, который решил сделать из себя человека, и что Квилл сидел в тюрьме, где ему не были рады (на этом моменте рассказчик многозначительно дёргал бровями, и Ричарду хотелось ему врезать).  
Говорили, что Квилл родился у земной женщины и инопланетного божества, и что потом на основе этой истории сделали целую религию. Неясным оставалось, куда делись две тысячи лет, но у инопланетян были свои представления о времени.  
И о Земле. И о Питере.  
  
***  
Когда он вернулся к себе в палатку после обхода, Питер уже был там — лежал на спальниках и лениво листал планшет Ричарда.  
Ричард никак это не прокомментировал, просто сел у входа и начал медленно расстёгивать сапоги. Он понятия не имел, что делать, и это его почти пугало. Наверное, где-то в глубине души он надеялся, что Питер продолжит его избегать.  
Что-то изменилось, и он не знал, что. Он хотел бы, чтобы Питер ушёл, но не мог заставить его уйти. Чёртова этика, будь она неладна. Глупенькие человеческие эмоции.  
Он повернулся, не выпрямляясь: стоять в полный рост всё равно не позволяла высота палатки. Ему предлагали, конечно, жить вместе с другими офицерами на корабле, но он отказался, предпочтя удобствам Гамору и возможность наблюдать за солдатами.  
Хотя, вспоминая свои детские походы, он эти конструкции и палатками-то назвать не мог: герметичные, с воздухоочистителями, обогревателями и автономными генераторами... миниатюрный загородный дом на одну персону. Только до душа всё равно приходилось тащиться на корабль к другим офицерам.  
Питер протянул ему планшет: на нём была открыта карта звёздного неба, исчерченная красными стрелками поверх бледно-синих пометок Ричарда. Работал, значит. Пришёл в палатку, взломал чёрт знает как код, на спальники, от которых всё ещё пахло Гаморой, и играючи подправил стратегию Верховного Новы.  
Ричард цеплялся за планшет, как утопающий — за спасательный круг. Война шла всего несколько месяцев, а он уже забыл, как начинать разговор.  
Скрестив ноги, Ричард сел перед Питером, и тот немедленно выпрямился, копируя его позу. Ретранслятора видно не было, значит, говорить они не могли, это был бы монолог в пустоту. Ричард попытался вспомнить, что чувствовал до этого, когда спал с Питером, но это была как попытка вспомнить давно забытый кинофильм: обрывки ощущений, какой-то слепок эмоций, заваренный на тупой звериной жажде владеть и ломать. Сейчас он был слишком трезв для такого.  
Питер ждал, лицо его было абсолютно непроницаемым, и Ричард, не выдержав, коснулся его ладонью, будто пытаясь стереть с него это выражение. Он тронул пальцами веки, протянул вторую руку, чтобы обхватить ладонями линию челюсти. Под левым мизинцем, между полосами металлических мышц, бился пульс.  
Ему самому было противно — он чувствовал себя глупо, как слепец, который пытается нащупать чужую внешность. Где-то под уродливыми шрамами и имплантами был настоящий человек. Что он там сморозил? Хотел ли Питер снова стать человеком?  
— Ты не перестанешь быть человеком вот так, — сказал Ричард. Где-то в глубине тёмного искусственного глаза Питера что-то щёлкнуло и сузилось, как объектив фотоаппарата. Ричард сглотнул. — Тебе нужно стать конченой тварью, чтобы перестать быть человеком. Если ты подохнешь на поле боя, то обеспечишь себе рай. А это идёт вразрез с твоим планом. Если у тебя есть план. У тебя есть план?  
Вместо ответа Питер сжал запястья Ричарда и опустил его руки ниже, на ворот куртки. Его правая бровь дёрнулась, то ли саркастически, то ли недоумевающе — с этими половинчатыми эмоциями нихрена не было понятно.  
— Что ты хочешь? — спросил Ричард, прекрасно понимая, что Питер не сможет ответить. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, а?  
Не дождавшись ответа, он расстегнул молнию на куртке Питера, потянул за воротник, стягивая её с плеч. Они почти стукнулись носами, когда Ричард наклонился.  
— Да твою же мать, — прошептал он и, притянув к себе Питера за затылок, коснулся его губ своими. Поцелуй получился жёстким и неловким, больше из-за того, что Питер почти никак на него не отреагировал.  
Злоба затопила Ричарда мгновенно, сразу с головой, колючая и болезненная. Он выпустил измятый воротник, толкнул Питера на спальники, царапая кожу под вытянутой футболкой — пальцы спотыкались об импланты, будто он драл ногтями забор из гофрированного металла. К языку прилип тягучий привкус меди.  
Питер сдавил коленями его бока, чуть прогнулся в поясе, прижимаясь к Ричарду животом. Не сдержавшись, Ричард обхватил пальцами его горло, как на пробу, словно пытаясь понять, промнётся ли под его хваткой металл.  
— Ты этого хочешь? — прошипел Ричард. — Всегда одно и то же, а? Чтобы тебя вмазали в дерьмо мордой? Войны мало?  
Разговоры с пустотой его нервировали. Он вдруг понял, что первоначальный злобный запал прошёл, оставив после себя тоскливое непонимание. Их отношения отдавали чем-то яростно нездоровым, до чего Ричард никогда не опустился бы на Земле: он не был насильником, он презирал насилие, ему не хотелось подчинять. Видимо, космос дезориентировал не только физически.  
Ричард отстранился. Будь они дома, он бы уже оттащил Квилла за шиворот к психотерапевту. Его суицидальность перешла границы простого желания сдохнуть — он явно хотел делать себе больно, причём чужими руками.  
— Ты сам тонешь и меня на дно тащишь, — устало сказал Ричард.  
В ответ Питер потянул его на себя и заставил речь рядом, в каком-то неловком подобии объятий, которое смутило Ричарда сильнее, чем самый грубый секс, который между ними был. Он всё равно не стал отстраняться, просто лежал и молчал, по-кошачьи вздрагивая от прикосновений пальцев к своим волосам, лицу и шее, пока не уснул — неожиданно, будто рухнув в яму, впервые за последние несколько дней.  
  
Ему ничего не снилось.  
  
Когда он проснулся, Питера рядом не было — он сидел недалеко от палатки, глядя в предрассветную мглу. Сутки здесь были короче земных, и на горизонте вот-вот должно было подняться тусклое местное солнце.  
Покачнувшись, Ричард тяжело опустился на землю рядом с Питером, задев его колено своим.  
— Сколько я проспал? — спросил Ричард, и Питер показал ему четыре пальца.  
Неплохо. Намного лучше, чем раньше, но состояния всё равно было разбитым, как во время болезни или после долгого нервного напряжения.  
— Долго, — сказал Ричард и усмехнулся. — Приходи ко мне спать каждый день, Пит. Похоже, ты лучше любого снотворного.  
Фраза: «Жаль, что мы не начали раньше» встала поперёк горла. Они и не спали вместе до этого, обходясь быстрым жёстким сексом. После этого кто-то обязательно уходил, словно отработав положенное.  
Питер прервал его мысли, тронув за руку и указав пальцем на горизонт.  
Там собирался рой крийских кораблей.  
— Боги, ну наконец, — выдохнул Ричард.  
Питер криво улыбнулся ему в ответ.


End file.
